


Clear Distortion

by Non_Lo_So



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Dysphoria, Fluff, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Self-Hatred, Vomit Mention, hurt/ comfort, im gonna tag it anyways, is this hurt/ comfort?, not into detail but it’s alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_Lo_So/pseuds/Non_Lo_So
Summary: Mask continued to stare at the disfigured version of himself as if it would somehow clear up whatever it is meant to be....A somewhat vent/ fluff fic from 12am





	Clear Distortion

The distortion in the mirror made it hard to discern what was and wasn’t the body of the one staring into it. It all just looked like a mess of cyan and brown, almost indistinguishable if it wasn’t for the knowledge of what it is supposed to be.  
Mask continued to stare at the disfigured version of himself as if it would somehow clear up whatever it is meant to be. 

That was his body in the reflection, he knew it, but it never felt like it anymore. Not since he became “He”. It feels like a messed up husk that can never be brought to it’s true potential.  
No.  
It was useless. It was ugly. Nothing about it could ever be good or beautiful, it’s disgusting! Who would ever love something like this?   
As Mask continued the endless mantras of hatred and disgust in his head, the figure right in front of him continued to become more unrecognizable with each and every line. Was he really even “He” to begin with? The thought made his stomach churn and eyes water;  
No.. it has to be “He”... The thought of being anything else makes him heave. 

He can’t get sick now, not when others could possibly hear him. He needs to go to his room and stop thinking about this. But as he turned to leave that one last look at the smear in mirror was all it took to send him over the the edge and face into the sink.  
After expelling what little he had eaten into the previously white porcelain sink, Mask didn’t even care to rinse it out before collapsing onto the ground, pathetically letting out his pained sobs.  
How pitiful it is to get sick and sob over a body that doesn’t even matter... It’s going to go away anyways, he’ll make sure if it. But it still hurts him to have to see that horrid face in the mirror every damn day.. Why can’t it go away sooner? 

Mask didn’t realize how loud he was until the thumping down the hall turned into arms tightly wrapped around him. Who was this? Who would hold him like this?  
Who cared about him?  
He couldn’t even distinguish the words being worriedly spoken to him, nothing sounded right. Even as the hands moved to gently wipe his away and caress his disgusting face he still couldn’t tell they weren’t his. Not until soft lips quickly met his own chapped ones.

It wasn’t Mask giving himself care, it was Aloha.   
Aloha...  
But why is he here? Why does he care so much about Mask? It’s not like he matters, no one would miss him. He shouldn’t be holding such a horrid pathetic mess. He should be at his own home get-  
Wait, no, that’s not right.

Aloha lives with Mask. Aloha loves Mask. Once Mask realized this, all he could do was cry even more. How could he forget his own boyfriend? Is he truly this worthless that he forgot the touch of his own love?   
Mask softly shook those thoughts out of his head.  
He leaned into the warmth in front of him, muttering a simple “Sorry” as he shakily wrapped his arms around the worried pink inkling. 

If Aloha could love this body then maybe he could too.  
The comfort of his lover’s arms swept away all his pain and replaced it with calm exhaustion. He could feel his eyelids grow heavier with each kiss placed on him. Mask mumbled something unintelligible which told the other he’s ready for bed.  
As the cyan inkling felt his body being lifted, he opened his eyes enough to see his lover carrying him, no longer viewing himself as a blur of colors in the mirror. He gave a small smile to himself before burying his face into Aloha’s neck.  
He barely felt himself being laid into the plush bed, only noting the absence of his half when the faint sound of the sink could be heard. It didn’t take long for the other to return and pull Mask into his arms once again.   
Covered in the warmth and safety of his boyfriend, Mask had one last thought before drifting into a deep sleep.

Maybe this body could last a bit longer...


End file.
